Slidable door and window assemblies are commonly known in the art. The assemblies typically have a slidable member within a master frame. A double hung window assembly generally has an upper sash window and a lower sash window within a master frame. A sash lock is commonly provided to lock the window assembly. Typical sash locks draw opposed frame members of the sash windows together and lock the sashes preventing them from sliding within the master frame.
One problem associated with typical double hung window assemblies and sash locks, in particular, is they can be manipulated by an intruder from outside the window assembly. Sash locks generally include some type of rotatable actuator arm and cam assembly. The actuator is rotatable between unlocked and locked positions to rotate the cam between unlocked and locked positions. With some sash locks, the actuator arm or cam may be manipulated from the outside by a skilled intruder using a thin knife, stiff wire, or other diabolical tool of intrusion.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.